


Thunder

by amyanom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, M/M, Party, Rain, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: Lee Donghyuck had been silently crushing on Mark Lee, a senior who he happened to be a roommate on a school field trip.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of drinking warning! happy reading!!!

“How do you feel?” Renjun asked once he set the glasses on the mat.

“Excited? I mean this is technically illegal,” Donghyuck said. He sat comfortably on the mat that was covering the wooden floor.

They were on their 3 days and 2 nights field trip and Renjun decided it was a good idea to bring alcohol, they were with the seniors after all.

“Not that,” Renjun said. “I’m talking about Mark-”

“What about him?” Donghyuck asked. His voice trembling was a sign that Renjun’s lifelong theory was true. Donghyuck had a little crush on Mark and he will do anything to set his two friends up.

“I’ll keep it a secret,” Renjun said. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“I don’t want it, Renjun. I’ll just wait for destiny,” Donghyuck, the ever so hopeless romantic, said.

“Listen Hyuck,” Renjun said. “Destiny wouldn’t call your ass around 10 pm to have a drink and some games that can bring you two together. Do you know who would? Me. I would do it.”

“Wait, Mark’s coming?”

A knock on the door interrupted Donghyuck. 

“We’re here,” someone said as they opened the door.

“Great,” Renjun said. “Just lay it all out here.”

Donghyuck hasn't seen that much drink and junk food in his life. They only need food for two hours, Donghyuck thought, they have a curfew after all.

Soon, Donghyuck’s friends entered Renjun and Jeno’s shared cabin. It wasn’t a luxury but it can surprisingly fit nine people.

Donghyuck sat between Yangyang and another senior, Xiaojun. Aside from Renjun’s senior friends, everyone was familiar.

He tightly held a cup as Renjun explained some ground rules.

“Since Jaemin failed to bring enough drinks, we’re sadly drinking watered down soju iced tea,” Renjun said. “No one is too loud and no one is getting too drunk. That’s all.” 

A surprising thing about Renjun is that he knew how to throw a party. Normally, Renjun would sit in a corner and read, like Donghyuck does.

Donghyuck sat in their bunk bed as the people scattered around, doing dares or card games. He never liked parties.

“Hyuck! Are you joining?” Jeno called.

“What is it?”

“Seven minutes in heaven.”

\---

The whole ensemble sat in a circle and a senior, named Hendery, spun the bottle of soju.

Yangyang explained the game to him. It’s where two people go in a closet for seven minutes and, as he emphasized, make out disgustingly.

A series of cheers woke Donghyuck’s mind out of trance. He looked down to see the bottle pointing to him. He gripped the bottle tightly before letting it spin once more.

Donghyuck thought that he’d be okay with anyone. He’s friends with everyone around and the seniors were nice. Although, he hoped it would point to-

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck said quietly as he looked at his direction.

Jaemin clutched his head before making a run to the bathroom.

Renjun sighed as he shook his head, following Jaemin to help him out.

“He can’t make it!” Renjun shouted.

“Yes, I can,” Jaemin retaliated.

“You smell disgusting, Jaem.”

“Spin again,” Lucas said.

Donghyuck didn’t have a choice but to do so.

He watched as the green bottle with a red tin cap spun itself a couple of times on the floor before pointing itself to someone.

Donghyuck’s heart fell as he looked up to see who it was.

Mark offered a small smile to Donghyuck before standing up to go to the closet.

Yangyang handed Donghyuck a small red lipstick.

“We need proof.”

\---

Donghyuck sat in the closet with his knees close to his chest while Mark sat in front of him.

He doesn’t do well in tiny spaces so he sat close to the blinded bifold door. He played with the rays if light coming out of the slits.

“Why is it so quiet?” He heard someone say from the outside.

“I don’t know,” Jeno said. “Maybe they’re scared.”

“Of the dark?” Xiaojun asked.

“Tiny spaces,” Yangyang said.

“Are you claustrophobic?” He heard Mark ask.

Donghyuck shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said softly.

“Mark isn’t scared of anything,” Lucas said.

“Thunders,” Hendery said. “Giraffes too.”

“It’s weird to be the topic of the people,” Mark initiated.

Donghyuck could only nod his head. He didn’t really mind the small space, he was preoccupied about being in such a close distance with Mark Lee, a senior who is popular because of his kindness and overall calming aura.

Mark’s perfume caused butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach. As much as he wanted to be closer to Mark, his fast-beating heart wouldn’t allow him.

“Is it okay if I call you ‘Hyuck’?” Mark asked. “I know we’re not that close but I heard your friends call you that.”

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck said. He wanted to slap himself for replying so short.

Mark nodded, thinking of other topics.

“Bunk beds,” he said. “Our room is big enough for a queen-sized bed or two twins, what’s up with that?”

Donghyuck nodded. The wooden bunk beds felt unsafe, and maybe it was just for the cabin aesthetic.

“You’re leaving next year, right?” Donghyuck spoke.

Mark nodded.

“Do you know which school you’re going to?”

“Somewhere far away,” Mark said.

“Would you ever visit?”

Mark chuckled. “I have no reason to,” he said.

Donghyuck nodded. His heart felt heavy since he may not see Mark ever again.

“One minute left!” Renjun exclaimed.

Donghyuck took the lipstick out of his pocket and played with them over his knees.

“We don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to,” Mark said.

“Do you?”

“I’m fine with what you want,” Mark said. “Your decision.”

Donghyuck obviously wanted to, but he doesn't know if he could do it.

“They’re gonna scream at us if we didn’t.”

Mark chuckled as he ruffled Donghyuck’s hair. “I’ll fight them for you. Unless, you want to do it?”

Donghyuck nodded.

Mark took the lipstick from Donghyuck’s hands. “It’s gonna be messy.”

“I can put it,” Donghyuck said. 

He sat on his knees and Mark put his’ around Donghyuck. His hands trembled as he leans closer to Mark.

“It’s okay,” Mark said, holding Donghyuck’s hand in the process.

Donghyuck cupped Mark’s face as he dabbed the lipstick on his lips.

“How do I look?” Mark asked.

“Prettier.”

Donghyuck went back to his spot and Mark sat closer. He cupped Donghyuck’s face and the latter closed his eyes. He felt Mark’s lips on his forehead.

“Time’s up!”

Donghyuck opened his eyes to see Mark’s face still near his. He was probably blushing hard right now, he thought.

He felt warm from the kiss, and he was filled with adrenaline.

A kiss on Mark’s cheek wouldn’t hurt, right?

Donghyuck quickly placed a soft kiss on Mark’s cheek before rushing out the door.

“What happened?” Xiaojun asked Mark.

Mark stepped out of the closet, cheeks red, lips pink, and heart racing.

\---

Donghyuck covered himself with a blanket once their cabin door opened.

Mark turned the lights off and Donghyuck heard a creak on the bed later on.

His heart was still racing from earlier. He didn’t drink that much to have that confidence. It’s fine, Donghyuck convinced himself. Mark’s graduating soon and he doesn't have to see him anymore.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, since the teachers advised them to wake up early tomorrow.

Soon, he heard droplets hitting the ground, it was raining. He smelled petrichor from the meshed window next to his bunk, and he saw a bright flash from outside. Five seconds later, as he predicted, there was thunder, a whimper below him.

Donghyuck suddenly remembered that Mark was frightened by the thunder. He peeked from the top to see if Mark was asleep.

“Do you need anything?” Mark asked, making Donghyuck retreat fast.

“No,” he said, voice trembling once more. “I was just checking to see if you’re asleep.”

Mark hummed. “It’s nice to sleep in this weather,” he said. “I just wished there wasn’t a storm.”

Donghyuck hummed back in response. He had a thought in mind but he immediately discarded it. He remembered Renjun’s speech about destiny, and if the latter was here, he would tell Donghyuck to go on with his plan. However he wasn’t, so Donghyuck waited fir another sign.

He spoke softly to himself. “If there's lightning in three seconds, I’ll do it,” he said. He stared at the crying sky that was interrupted with the light once more. “Fine.”

Donghyuck poked his head from his bunk once more.

“Yeah?” Mark asked, jumping from the thunder once more.

“Do you want to sleep together?”

\---

Donghyuck was slumped against the wall, hugging his pillow, and sharing a blanket with Mark.

“Thank you,” Mark said once more.

“It’s nothing,” Donghyuck said. “I used to be afraid of them too.”

“How did you get over it?” Mark asked, facing Donghyuck.

The latter brought the pillow closer to his face. “I just got used to it,” he said l. “I’ll just think about nice things until it passes.”

Mark nodded. “How about you tell me about yourself until the storm passes?”

Donghyuck felt his heart drop again. “I don’t have anything interesting.”

“I’m sure there are,” Mark said. “Aren’t you in the choir club?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“I saw you perform, maybe, 2 years ago?”

“I did,” Donghyuck said. “You remembered.”

“It’s hard to forget,” Mark said.

The two talked for hours until the rain stopped, Donghyuck was glad it did, but he also missed holding Mark’s hand when there was thunder.

Their topics were mostly about music, and Donghyuck courageously asked if Mark could sing for him. The latter finished the song when he noticed that Donghyuck fell asleep. 

His back was slumped against the wall so Mark tried to give him space, however Donghyuck’s arm was wrapped around Mark’s waist. He ended up smiling to himself as he slid his arm as a pillow for Donghyuck, pulling him closer.

\---

“No,” Donghyuck firmly said to Renjun when the latter asked him to go to the campfire.

They finished their activities for the day early and they decided to fix their campfire after the rain yesterday. 

“I mean, what else are you going to do?” Renjun asked.

“I’ll, uhm, take care of Jaemin,” he said. “I’m pretty sure Yangyang would just leave him alone.”

“Are you avoiding Mark?” Jeno asked.

“Why would I?” 

“Yeah, why would he, Jeno?” Renjun said. “I mean, he hasn’t even taken the kiss mark on his forehead.”

\---

Donghyuck laid next to Jaemin as he read his book, minutes later, he heard a groan from his side.

“Why are you here?” Jaemin asked.

“I don’t wanna go to the campfire,” Donghyuck said.

“It’s already night again?” Jaemin asked in disbelief. “God, how long did I sleep for.”

“I don’t know.” he answered. “What time did the larty end?”

“When we saw the Sun, we panicked.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I need better friends.”

Jaemin chuckled beside him. “Mark went back early,” he said. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Donghyuck said. He tried to calm himself through breathing exercises.

“Really?” Jaemin said. “I thought he was sick too, since he was so red.”

“As in blushing?”

“Yeah, like you right now,” Jaemin teased. “C’mon tell me what happened. We have the time in the world.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing,” Donghyuck said. “We just slept together-”

“Huh!?”

“I mean we shared the same bed.”

“Why?”

“He was scared of the thunder so I tried to comfort him, which reminds me of a problem.”

“Which is?”

“He sang yesterday,” Donghyuck said. “But I fell asleep before he finished it.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “He’s probably singing right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hyuck, it’s a campfire,” Jaemin said. “You should go.”

“I can’t leave you.”

“I love you for that, but-”

“I think a day is enough for me,” Donghyuck said. “Yesterday was great and I like to keep it that way.”

Jaemin pushed his face on a pillow and he gripped it tightly, yelling something mumbled which Donghyuck later realized that he was being cursed at.

Soon, the two heard voices and footsteps signifying that the campfire was over. The door opened and Yangyang greeted them.

“How was it?” Donghyuck asked.

“It was great,” Yangyang said. “Mark sang like he just lost custody of his children and rent was due tomorrow.” 

“I told you,” Jaemin teased Donghyuck.

“F in the chats for you,” Yangyang said.

“I’ll get going,” Donghyuck said. “I don’t like being here.”

-

“Where were you?” Mark asked Donghyuck as he entered their cabin.

“Oh, I had to take care of Jaemin,” Donghyuck said.

Mark nodded. “I was looking for you,” he said.

“I heard that you sang at the campfire,” Donghyuck said.

“I did.”

“I wish I was there,” Donghyuck said.

“I heard they’re not putting the fires out since it’s raining anyway,” Mark said. “Do you wanna go?”

-

Mark held Donghyuck’s hand as they ran in the dark grass field on their way to the campfire ground.

The place was empty, just the two of them, and the fire.

Donghyuck sat on the log next to Mark, who took his guitar with him.

Mark played a series of chords familiar to Donghyuck’s ears. He hummed along as he watched Mark effortlessly strum his guitar.

He was facing Donghyuck, and the latter couldn’t deny that the light from the fire pit didn’t enhance Mark’s features, mostly his cheekbones.

Donghyuck wished they could stay like this forever.

Mark finished his song once again, and Donghyuck immediately missed it.

“I don’t know whether I should feel happy about this moment, or sad cause it’s probably the last time I’ll feel like this,” Donghyuck unconsciously spoke.

“What do you mean by ‘the last time’?” Mark asked, setting the guitar down to move closer.

“I mean, you’re leaving, and all that,” Donghyuck said. “I don’t know, this is stupid, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Hyuck,” Mark said. “I hope you feel happy, cause I’ll do anything to always make you feel loved.”

Donghyuck's eyes widened. “You knew?”

“They told me earlier,” Mark said. “And it may have been obvious but I like you too.”

Donghyuck leaned in to hug Mark, He hugged Donghyuck back, arms wrapped around his waist, and eventually sitting guiding Donghyuck to sit on his lap.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked to which Donghyuck nodded. A strobe of light flashed.

Their faces draw near each other, hearts beating loudly against the thunder.

As they sealed a kiss, Mark felt a drop of rain on his skin.

“Let’s continue this inside."


End file.
